Katana
Tatsu Yamashiro (山城 たつ, Yamashiro Tatsu), also known as Katana (カタナ, Katana), was hired by Alfred and Arthur to be Bruce Wayne's new driver and bodyguard as well as Batman's new partner as a sword-wielding defender of Gotham City. Appearance & Biography :Portrayer: Sumalee Montano (English), Not Known (Japanese) *Hair Color: Black *Skin Color: Unknown *Eye Color: Brown *Height: Unknown *Weight: Unknown Attributes: Gallery Personality Tatsu is a competent, intelligent individual who is focused on her goal. She is also a great detective able to find Bruce's secret bookcase. At times, though, Tatsu can be brash, impulsive, impatient, and disobedient. Early on, she considered Batman to be a "nut", and has been shown to have opinions differing from Batman's on the necessity of killing in certain situations. Batman has stated that Tatsu can have an ego, which she argued was simply pride in her work. Like Batman she can be cold and distant but can also have a sense of humor as shown with her interaction with her godfather, Arthur and originally had with Jason Burr. She also shows a softer more compassionate side, shown towards Jason and also shows a seemingly mentor and student or brother and sister like bond with Bruce as shown when they are in the field. Relationships Friends/Allies *Bruce Wayne/Batman *Alfred Pennyworth *Arthur Elric *Oracle *Nightwing *Robin *Gotham City Police **James Gordon Family *Edogawa Yamashiro (father; deceased) *Shizuko Yamashiro (mother) *Arthur Elric (godfather) Neutral *Jason Burr *Bethanie Ravencroft *Talia al Ghūl *Gillian B. Loeb *Peter Grogan *Howard Branden *Slade Brickson *Catwoman *Catgirl *Suicide Squad **Amanda Waller *Hugo Strange Rivals Enemies *League of Shadows **Ra's al Ghul **Barsad *Silver Monkey **Lady Shiva **Cypher *Falcone Crime Family **Carmine Falcone **Alberto Falcone *Razor *Scarecrow *Man-Bat *Professor Pyg *Mr. Toad *Victor Zsasz *Russain *Sal Maroni *Killer Croc *Magpie *Deadshot *Tobias Whale *Phosphorus Rex *False Facers **Black Mask *Electrocutioner *Penguin's Thugs **Penguin *Deathstroke *Joker's Thugs **Joker *Harley Quinn's Thugs **Harley Quinn *Copperhead *Firefly *Bane *Riddler *Cluemaster *Anarky *Ferris Boyle *Mr. Freeze *Ventriloquist *The Puppet Scarface *Scarface *Gearhead *Boss Biggis *Toymaker *Spellbinder *Ragdoll *Maxie Zeus *Clayface *Poison Ivy *Two-Face *Killer Moth *Solomon Grundy *Everywhere Man *Arkham Knight's Thugs **Arkham Knight *Temblor *Wrath *Scorn *Humpty Dumpty *The Council **Anotyl Mykros Abilities and Traits Katana is a superb samurai. Powers and Weapons Abilities *'Indomitable Will' *'Master-Level Martial Artist' *'Gymnastics' *'Swordsmanship Master' Equipment Weapons *'Soultaker Sword' (formally): She rarely wielded another weapon''—''the Soultaker Sword''—''because she attempted to keep it hidden. *'Katana': Katana primarily likes to wield her namesake in fights. Strength level Weaknesses History Past In the past, Tatsu Yamashiro was a covert CIA operative tasked with tracking down Ra's al Ghul and she joined the League of Shadows and there was known as "Katana". After completing his training Ra's al Ghul, the League of Shadows was sent on a mission to the south eastern part of Aisa where Tatsu accidentally injures a young girl, who is executed by Scarface. Sometime during the same mission, she later faked her death in a fire and diappeared with the Soultaker Sword, believing it to be too dangerous for either the League or the CIA to possess, in which unknowing to her, Jason Burr (the man she loved), Bethanie Ravencroft (a friend of hers), and Robert Brickson (Slade's big brother) were killed. Synopsis Notes and Trivia Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Heroes Category:Batman's Allies Category:League of Shadows Category:Former League of Shadows members Category:Swordsmen